


The New Horizon

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Blood, Dead People, Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Illustrated, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Mars, Podfic Welcome, Sci-Fi AU, Sigils, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam and Dean and John go into stasis on a colony mission to Mars, but something goes horribly wrong, and that something is John.





	The New Horizon

The death of his wife ruins Earth for John, and he signs himself and his sons up to join a colony ship,  _The New Horizon_ , and start new lives on Mars. 13-year-old Dean follows wherever his father leads, but 9-year-old Sammy doesn’t want to go to space, and Sam and Dean end up in the same stasis pod when Dean goes over to calm his brother down from a mini panic attack. There is a roar of the engines firing, and abruptly, silence.

The boys wake up to a ship adrift. Something has gone terribly wrong. Most of the stasis pods contain long-dead bodies, frozen from the tuned-down environmental controls during transit. The place is chilly now, but there’s atmosphere.

John’s pod is empty.

The door stands open, and it’s clear he left on his own. Not only that, but the fact that Sam and Dean’s pod kept supporting them suggests John is the one who turned the others off, because he spared his sons.

Dean decides the best thing to do is to get to the ship computer and see if he can figure out where they are, how far they are from Mars. He leads Sammy through the derelict ship, finding further and further evidence of John losing his mind. Dead bodies. Blood drawn in sigils on the walls. Notes addressed to Mary, his dead wife.  _‘After Mars,’_ the walls bleed over and over,  _‘After Mars, after Mars, after Mars.’_

Dean doesn’t know why their dad is doing what he’s doing, but he does know two things for sure: one, John will come back for them eventually, and two, it would be better if he didn’t find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ficlet! This was my reply to a game on Tumblr where people send in titles and you say what kind of fic you'd write for it. [50shadesofsubtext sent in "The New Horizon"](https://threshie.tumblr.com/post/175019576210/how-about-the-new-horizon-for-a-fic-title) and this is what I did with it.


End file.
